That was Then This is Now
by Xodancer4lifeoX
Summary: to him she will always be the weak, cry baby, fan girl.To her he will always be the cold hearted jackass. back then she loved him, but now she hates him. back then she annoyed him but now he misses the annoying things.now 18 years will things change? sxs
1. Reunion

My first fanfic so please tell me if you like it, or if you don't

love suggetsions and constructive critisisum.

Chapter one: Reunion

* * *

"_Please don't go" Sakura said tears rolling slowly down her face. Sasuke just kept his back to her. _

"_Please if you go it would be as if I was alone….I love you too much." she said_

"_Please don't go" she repeated. He finally turned around and said with a smirk "you know you really are annoying" more tears spilled from her eyes. Sasuke started to walk away and Sakura run up a little more._

"_If you leave I will scream and…" before she could even finish Sasuke was gone from her sight, then behind her."Sakura….thank you" was all he said before he knocked her out._

"_Sasuke-kun…" she whispered as she fainted…._

"Ahh" 18 year old Sakura screamed in the on call room of the hospital. 'I hate that dream. That happened 5 years ago I shouldn't even be thinking of him' she thought to herself as she got up and went to go do rounds.

Sakura was 18 years old and had defiantly grown out of her awkward 13 year old body. She had filled out in all the right places and even got herself some fan boys over the years. During the time Sasuke was gone Sakura had trained under Tusnade, the 5TH Hokage. Sakura didn't want to be weak anymore so she trained as hard as she could. She was now one of the best medicnins in the world and had somehow gotten Tusnades monstrous strength. She had kept her hair short because she liked it that way and she was now a very independent girl who didn't need protecting.

"How are we feeling today?" Sakura asked one of her patients.

"Just fine, so when can I get out of here?" he asked in a somewhat annoyed tone. 'Just like most of the teenage boy ninjas always wanting to get back to training', she smiled and said "soon most likely by the end of today, but I'm not sure."

"Ok thanks Sakura-sensei" he said with a smile. Sakura laughed as he left the room to go see her other patients

**Somewhere near Konoha**

"We're so lost" Suigetsu said

"No we're not." Karin said "I saw a village just up ahead and we need to get Sasuke-kun there quick to help him with his wounds." She continued

"Here we go again" Suigetsu said clearly annoyed by Karin's antics.

"What did you just say?!?" Karin questioned angrily

Sasuke and Juugo were somewhat ahead not really paying any attention to the two bickering. "So tonight is the anniversary ne?" Juugo asked

"Yes" Sasuke simply answered. Sasuke had told Juugo about team 7 because he could trust him and Juugo didn't talk much anyways.

Sasuke was 18 years old now and had not changed all that much, except for the fact that he was a traitor to Kohona and an S-class missing-nin. Also he had killed three of the most threatening people to the entire ninja world. His bangs had grown out a lot, but that was only because he really never got a haircut. Most people would say that his black eyes and stoic face have gotten colder over the years and he guessed it had but never really cared.

Juugo stayed quiet for the rest of the walk till they set had up camp, when it was dark.

**Back in Kohona**

"Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan" Naruto said as his voice rang through the deserted halls of the hospital. When there was no answer he said "guess she's not here o well" then he walked out to meet Hinata for some ramen.

**Near the Gate of Kohona**

Sakura sat down on the same stony, cold hard bench she had once been knocked out on. She sighed to herself as she looked up at the black sky, Sakura thought of all that had happened in the past 5 years he has been gone. This is what she had done every year on this day at this time.

**Somewhere near Kohona**

Sasuke woke up and got out of his tent and looked at the sky, he sighed. He grabbed his book bag then started to walk. Sasuke had to leave he had already completed his first task in killing his traitor of a brother, Itachi. Now he needed to complete his second, rebuild his clan. He couldn't do that with the others always around him.

**An Hour Later**

Sasuke could see the gate of his home village, the hidden left village. 'I wonder what Sakura is doing right now' he shook his as he thought this. He wasn't ready to admit it yet, but he was in love with Sakura. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and he got jumped by some ninjas hanging around. He got out of there fine but had opened some old wounds and started to bleed heavily as he walked through the gate. He saw Sakura and said "Sakura" then fell to his knees.

**The Bench**

Sakura got up and looked at the sky one last time and sighed 'looks like another year without him' she thought. Then she heard her name, she looked over in the direction of where she heard her name being called and saw Sasuke fall to his knees."Sasuke" Sakura ask to herself confused. 'No it couldn't be' she thought to herself.

* * *

chapter one finished again if you like it tell me cuz i will continue

this is my frist fanfic. Any suggestions let me know

thanks for reading

Xodancer4lifeoX


	2. Forever asking why

summery: Sakura finally lets out her feelings. May sasuke show Sakura he likes her more then she knows?

why, seems to be on Sakura's mind, will sasuke asnwer any questions?

read and review i really would like to know what you think just tell me any thing.

Chapter two:** Forever asking why**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap**_

_The Bench_

_Sakura got up and looked at the sky one last time and sighed 'looks like another year without him' she thought. Then she heard her name, she looked over in the direction of where she heard her name being called and saw Sasuke fall to his knees."Sasuke" Sakura ask to herself confused. 'No it couldn't be' she thought to herself._

_**End of Recap**_

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as the bright light filtered into his coal black orbs. He blinked letting his eyes adjust to his surroundings wondering where he was until he realized he was in the Konoha hospital. 'How the hell did I get here?' he asked himself. He then remembered what happened at the gate.

**Flashback**

_"__Sasuk__e, is that you" Sakura asked.__ Sasuke just looked at her __with a hazed vision due to loss of blood. His face was stoic but his eyes showed emotion that, to Sakura __was something she had never seen__. Sakura looked at him and then put her glowing green hand on his face, where there was a little cut, to make sure he was really there, he was. _

_"What happened to you?" she asked, really to no one seeing how Sasuke was losing buckets of blood__ by the minute._

_Sasuke's eyes closed slowly as he started to feel weak and fall into Sakura. She caught him as fell and called for some people to come and help her bring him to the hospital. As she __watche__d__ the civilians carry Sasuke's limp body to the hospital he__r__ only thought was '__why __the hell __is he back__?'_

**End of ****Flashback**

Sasuke looked around the plain hospital room. He looked over at the door as he heard voices outside of it. Then Sakura, Tusnade, Naruto, and Sasuke's replacement, whatever his name is walked in. "Alright Uchiha looks like your fine, but will keep you here just in case." Tusnade said "now I suspect you are back for good am I right?" she went on to ask.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said 'figures, Sasuke is still the same old cold hearted jerk as he was when he left.' Sakura thought to herself.

"I see" Tusnade said "ok Sakura can you keep an eye on him for me while I go tell the council and get an anbu in here?" Tusdnade went on to ask

Sakura looked at her sensei and then gave a sigh "ok Tusdnade" she said with an emotionless face that she had mastered long before this.

"Alright then, any questions?" she asked

"Yea when do I get to kick teme's ass?" came a loud and annoying voice. 'Same old dobe' Sasuke thought to himself.

Tusdnade looked at Naruto irritated "Naruto we already went over this, ok so just stop." She said in an angering tone.

"Fine" Naruto said with a crushed spirit.

The others walked out and left Sakura and Sasuke alone (not the brightest idea). Sasuke watched Sakura looked at her chart, and then at the nosy, annoying machines, that beeped nonstop then back at the chart to mark something down. This went on for a couple of minutes. The two ex-teammates could feel the tension and backward silence getting thicker by the moment.

Sakura slammed the chart on the side table "why the hell are you back Uchiha?"She asked yelling, sick of the tension and awkward silence between them. 'What no Sasuke-kun' Sasuke thought to himself not wanting to get her any madder, it would just be annoying. Sakura asked the question because she wanted, no needed to know why.

"Hn" Sasuke said 'the same stupid grunt' Sakura thought.

"Is that all you can say hn" Sakura said hiding her sadness and hurt under her anger. All he did was stare at her with the same old stupid stoic face. "You'd think after five years you would change, but you haven't you're still just a jackass." Sakura continued her rant

Sasuke slowly sat up and looked at her distinctively, he winced a little at the pain in his side "you done yet?"He asked with a little more annoyance behind his voice then he wanted.

"no I'm not I have five years of held in emotions to let out five firkin years of stupid emotion" she said her sadness and hurt rising to the surface. "I confessed my love to you in her eyes. "On a bench, a bench the least you could of done was put me in my room, but no, what, do you hate me that much to leave me on a bench?" Sakura said as tears spilled from her eyes, she wiped them away furiously.

Something in Sasuke's chest hurt it hurt bad he hated to watch Sakura cry even back in their younger days. His eyes softened just a bit.

"Why?" "Why did you leave?" "Why did you come back?" "Why now?" "Why do you hate me?" She asked "why?" she repeated a new batch of tears spilling over onto her face.

Sasuke slowly put his hand out to her face and wiped away her tears. She pushed his hand away and averted her gaze. "Sakura I…." Sasuke said in a low monotone voice trailing off at the end. Before he could continue he was interrupted.

"Miss Haruno Tusdnade -Sama told me to take over and watch the Uchiha." An anbu said as he walked in.

"Ok" Sakura said as she picked up the chart and walked out. She walked to the main desk put the chart down in one fluid motion then walked to the on call room shut and locked the door. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number as some tears ran down her face.'Why am I still crying over him?' Sakura asks herself as the phone rings.

_"hello?" the voice asked_

* * *

second chapter over hope you liked it

please review good or bad i want to know

any suggestions please tell me.

_(for shikaino fans i have a story called Lost and Found rated T)_

Xodancer4lifeoX out


	3. Seven days of lonely

**7 Days of lonely **

**Recap**

"_Miss __Haruno Tusdnade -Sama told me to take over and watch the Uchiha." An anbu said as he walked in._

"_Ok" Sakura said as she picked up the chart and walked out. She walked to the main desk put the chart down in one fluid motion then walked to the on call room shut and locked the door. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number as some tears ran down her face._

"_Hello" a voice answered_

**End Recap**

...

Ohh

I got a call today

At 3 AM

It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.

...

"_Hello" a voice said_

"Hi it's Sakura" Sakura said in the dark on call room dried tears on her face

_"What's up, is something wrong?" the person on the other end asked concerned_

"Not really except he's back, Ino, Sasuke, the stupid jackass is back" Sakura said to her now best friend. Shortly after Sasuke left Ino and Sakura had made up seeing how childish they had been, but now and again they use the nicknames they had given each other.

_"Oh my God, really, what did you say to him?" Ino asked curious_

"I told him off "She said remembering all of it. Then at that moment did it hit her that when she had looked into his eyes to get her point across, they seemed to look somewhat regretful, but what does she know she had tears blurring her vision. For all that she knows he could have been annoyed with her being a cry baby.

_"wow Sakura I don't know what to say I just hope you feel better and that you know you can always call me" Ino said being the good friend she was (well just at the moment anyway, most of the time she was too busy making out with her boyfriend)_

"OK Ino, but right now I think I will just sleep" the emerald eyed girl said sighing softly

_"Ok, well call me if you need me" the blonde said_

"Yea sure" the one whose name means cherry blossom said looking to the ceiling

_"Well I got to go meet up with Shika-kun for some lunch thing, unless you need to talk to me some more, he'll understand" Ino said uncertain if she should go with her boyfriend._

"No, its ok go ahead Ino I'm fine really" Sakura said not wanting Ino to miss her date

_"Ok…bye Sakura" Ino said still uneasy_

"Bye Ino" Sakura said with fake happiness. The two friends hung up then, leaving one running off to her boyfriend and the other one laying in a dark, cold room to figure out her feelings for a jerk.

...

So I hung up the phone

and I screamed out loud

I felt so alone, I should had said the things I'm thinking now

Ohh never thought it would be so hard to let you go

...

Ten minutes pass by, then twenty, then thirty. "Ugh I can't decide" Sakura yelled into the black hole of a room. "He's a total jerk I should hate him, but I believe he could be caring, he did always protect me on missions" She said thinking out loud her voice softening at the end. "Great now I'm back where I started" the cherry blossom yelled out of frustration. 'I can't believe this ugh' she thought to herself. "Beep, beep, beep" her pager beeped indicating that she was needed somewhere in the hospital. She got up and ran to her destination her angry and frustration starting to go down.

"You paged me Tsunade" Sakura said when she arrived in the office

"Oh yes I need you to be the main resident for Uchiha, Sasuke." The 5th Hokage said looking through some papers while hiding sake under her desk.

"W-what" the pink haired girl stuttered "With all due respect Tsunade I can't, you know what he did and everything I just can't" Sakura said her angry coming back along with surprise that her sensei would ask of such a thing.

"Yes I know, but the other nurses around here ether are in "love" with him or hate him with all their being." "They would ether jump him or kill him and I can't have either of those options" "you would do what you need and get out, I know this because I taught you" Tsunade said knowingly

"yea but… but… I… I just can't" the 5th's apprentice said knowing what her sensei said was true. "Why don't you get one of the anbu to watch the nurse while they check up on him" Sakura said trying so hard to get out of doing it.

"Sakura you know very well that most of the anbu are out on A and S-class missions , they have no time for this be sides I'm already having a hard enough time keeping one of the anbu to watch just him" Tsunade said starting to get angry at her pupil

"But…I…ugh….fine" Sakura said finally giving in to her superior

"Thank you, you may go now" The 5th said.

...

Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget

It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends

When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in

God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.

...

Sakura bowed and excited the room 'I can't believe this, I really can't, ugh I'm stuck with the Uchiha' Sakura thought to herself as she walked the dim lighted halls of the hospital. She kept walking, passed her office, passed her favorite patients rooms, pass the last standing Uchiha's room, and out the big double doors of the hospital. Sakura walks numbly back to her small apartment not paying attention to where she was going just walking hoping her feet will take her to her home.

"Sakura- Chan?" Naruto questioned when he saw her walking slowly and limply, her eyes looked as if she were in a daze. "Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said again, but she kept walking not even looking at him.

"Let her go" a very soft voice said beside him. He nodded as he watched her disappear around a corner.

Sakura walked into her apartment and flopped down on the couch

...

Oh it's deafening

The bitter truth

I'm doing everything for the first time again without you

I pretend I'm ok

But it aches inside

...

Beep, beep, beep….. 'How did I end up in my bed' Sakura thought as she turned off her alarm. She then got up reluctantly and got ready for work. "This is going to be a very long day" Sakura said aloud as she exited her apartment.

When she arrived at the hospital it was hectic and crazy people pushing and shoving. ' a team must have gotten back looks bad' Sakura thought to herself. All she did was grab a chart and walk to room 236. She took a deep breath then opened the door. "Alright let's get some things straight before we begin" she said as she looked at the zoned out Sasuke. "Hello anyone home?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face. He grabbed it annoyed by the action.

"Hn" was his only answer

...

There's got to be a way that's better then just getting by

Ohh never thought it be so hard to let you go

Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I can't forget

It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends

...

"Whatever" Sakura said as she looked at the monitors that were beeping and buzzing. "Ok so rule number one you don't get to say anything to me, about me or even think of me" "rule number two no stupid Hn crap and that goes for every grunt you have, if I ask you a question you tell me your answer full sentences" she said continuing her rant "Number three you stay out of my business and here we do not know each other, as a matter of fact we don't know each other at all." Sakura said finishing her list of rules

"Hn" He said rolling his eyes

"What did I just say" Sakura said putting the chart down

"Whatever" Sasuke said looking more like glaring, out the window.

"Let's just hope you don't brake any of these rules or well let's just say you wont live to see the next day." Sakura said taking a seat on the counter looking at the dark haired man looking a the window.

...

When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in

God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.

My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over

And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lost young I pray to find it again, oh again

...

Sasuke looked out at the wide range of senery. It looked different then he remebered, very different. He glanced back at Sakura who was turning on the radio; he wondered why.

Sakura tuned the radio to her favorite station; if she was going to have to wacth over this little uchiha she atleast wanted tunes.

When the radio was tuned and turned on it blasted the last verse and choures of a new song:

_**When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in**_

_**God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.**_

_**My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over**_

_**And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lost young I pray to find it again, oh again**_

_**Got a call today**_

_**At 3 AM**_

_**It's what you didn't say that hurts again**_

_**Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget**_

_**It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends**_

_**When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in**_

_**God I wish you could hold me**_

_**Through the seven days of lonely**_

_**Through the seven days of lonely**_

_**Through the seven days of lonely**_

_**Through the seven days of lonely**_

_**Ohhhhhh**_

"That was Seven days of lonely by I Nine" the radio said as the song ended

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a moment then they both turned away. Sakura sighed "So did you kill him?" she asked looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yes" he said turning his head to look at her with stoic face on but with relief in his eyes 'This is a start' he thought to himself.


	4. Christmas Secrets

summery: things are not always as they apper. Secrets everyone has them, but who are the people you can trust to tell them to?

Christmas time is here and it looks like someone has something planed but what? and Where is team hebi fit into all of this

here it is,

Chapter 4:**Christmas Secrets**

**please read and review **

_**

* * *

Recap**_

_"That was Seven days of lonely by I Nine" the radio said as the song ended _

_Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a moment then they both turned away. Sakura sighed "So did you kill him?" she asked looking at him out of the corner of her eyes._

_"Yes" he said turning his head to look at her with stoic face on but with relief in his eyes 'This is a start' he thought to himself. _

_**End of Recap**_

**One Month Later**

Sakura woke up to an annoying beeping noise. "Ugh" Sakura said as she stirred in her sleep. She lifted her head and looked around and found the source of the beeping. 'What does she want this time' she said in her head when she grabbed the beeper off the counter in a hospital room. That's when she realized she was in a hospital room. She looked around to see whose, she saw a man sleeping dark hair and pale skin, and she knew where she was.

'How did I end up in Sasuke's room?' Sakura asked herself as she stood up from where she was sleeping in a chair. She remembered that last night she was too tired to go home and it was really late already, so she just stayed the night. She walked to the door quietly and opened the door. She walked to Tusnades office to see what was going on.

Knock, Knock "hmm" "Oh yes, come in" The fifth Hokage said in a slurred voice.

"You called for me Tsunade" Sakura said as she entered the room.

"Oh yes" "I was wondering…." She said trailing off

"Tsunade no respect, but if this has something to do with me working for Christmas I'd rather not" Sakura said looking at her sensei

"Well I was just going to tell you that if you wanted to you could start taking your vacation now, err well after today" Tsunade said fumbling with some files on her messy desk.

"Sure" Sakura said smiling "I would love to" she continued with and ecstatic aura coming off her.

"Alright then you are dismissed" the Fifth said waving her apprentice off.

Sakura bowed then walked out with a smile on her face and a little pep in her step. She walked to the main desk and asked for the chart. She said, "Thank you" and then walked to His room. "Good morning Sasuke" She said as she opened the blinds and looked at him cheerfully.

He sat up and glared at her 'Why is she so happy it's scary and annoying' he thought to himself. "Hn" he said still a glare on his face.

She smiled as she walked over to the calendar on the wall, then as fast as her smile had appeared it disappeared. She marked off the day and sat down with a frown, a slight glare could be seen on her face and hatred in her eyes.

"Hn?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at her, he had never seen her that mad except for the time when he first arrived here.

She looked at him "Nothing" she answered coldly with a stoic face of her own.

Sasuke sighed and looked at her, there was more to her then he knew of, So much more. He could tell she was not going to tell him that easily. So he asked her what was wrong in an actual sentence, "What is the matter Sakura, and don't give me that crap 'nothing' because I know it is something"

"It speaks, who knew" Sakura said avoiding his question.

He just gave her and Uchiha glare that could intimidate almost anyone, but he guess Sakura was one of the ones who were not to be intimidated. So he got up and got to her level "What is the matter" he asked in a harsh, but somewhat caring tone

She looked at him and sighed "You're not going to let it go, I'm fine, ok so just leave me alone" she said. She didn't want to talk about it and she didn't have to tell him he never told her anything.

"Fine" He said still looking at her harshly, Black clashed with emerald in a hard staring contest.

She gave in first and looked away "I'm not going to tell you what is wrong because you never let me in" "so why should I let you in" She said looking back at him her expression hurt/ angry

He looked away and got back into the bed, he looked back at her. He leaned down to his back pack and took out a picture and showed it to her.

Sakura looked at it; it was of him, his mother, his brother, and his father. They were all standing around Sasuke in the middle his mom behind him, His older brother with his father. The only people smiling in the picture were Sasuke and his mother. She looked up at Sasuke then back at the picture. "Why would you have this picture?" she asked

"It was really the only time we were ever a family" He answered taking the picture back and putting it back in his back pack.

She sighed and looked at him "My parents they were killed" she said closing her eyes remembering the whole thing.

"Why" he asked with a monotone voice watching her as she took deep breaths

"They were after me, but when they came to kill me I was off on a mission" "They thought that my parents were hiding me….. So they killed them" she said a tear running down her cheek. She took another big breath and continued "I came back a couple days before Christmas to find out…that… that my parents were killed" She said in a shaking voice. (I don't know if they really do or not so don't go by me)

Sasuke put a slowly put his hand on her face and wiped the tears away. "Today is the anniversary of their death" he said knowingly

Sakura could only nod. "But seeing how it was Christmas Naruto would have none of my crying so he threw me a party with all our friends" Sakura said smiling a little bit. "We've been doing it every year since" she continued.

"Aa" Sasuke said watching her.

She stood and wiped her eyes. Shook her head and smiled a fake smile "Well I should see if you will be getting out of here soon" She said changing the subject.

Sasuke just shrugged, watch her with his coal black eyes.

When Sakura was done she looked at Sasuke again Black clashed with green. "I should go and put this chart away I'll be right back" Sakura said leaving the room.

Sasuke looked out the window to see snow falling to the ground (Don't know if it snows there, but in my story it does) he turned his head when he heard a familiar voice that was both loud and obnoxious.

"Come on Sakura – Chan it would be perfect at least think about it" Naruto said looking at her with pleading eyes

"Ok fine Naruto…" she said

"Yes" he said interrupting her

"But, but that doesn't mean I will do it" she said continuing her sentence.

"Yeah, yeah come on you know you want to Sakura- Chan" Naruto said following Sakura around the nurses' station.

"Naruto how about you stop bugging me and go find Hinata" Sakura suggested

"Ok" "Bye Sakura-Chan" Naruto said walking off.

Sakura sighed as she watched him leave. She shook her head, and then walked back into Sasuke's room. "How's it going in here" She asked with the fake smile.

"Hn" he said looking back out the window.

During the day the two talked but not much a little here and a little there. Mostly they tried to stay away from the subject of family. Sakura left early that day so Sasuke thought he would take a nap. When he woke up he was met with a surprise.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-teme" Naruto yelled right in his ear

"Dobe do you have to be so loud" Sasuke said glaring at the boy.

"Whatever" Naruto said

Sasuke looked around to see all of Konoha 12 and the sand siblings gather round in his hospital room. "What is all this" he questioned with a stoic face rather annoyed

"It's a Christmas part Teme, duh" Naruto said

"I know what it is, but why is it here?" he asked getting more annoyed

"Well we thought that seeing how your were one of us and you really don't have anyone to spend Christmas with we thought we would have the party here" Naruto said looking at everybody

"Everyone does need someone at some point Sasuke" a famine voice said stepping forward.

He looked at the girl and gave a small nod as if accepting the invitation.

The girl smiled a true smile this time and walked over to him. "Anyways I can't trust you alone" The pink haired girl said.

Coal eyes clashed with emerald for one of the last time's that night "Thank you Sakura" Sasuke said looking at her.

"It was Naruto's idea" Sakura said looking over at Naruto

"Thank you Dobe" he said looking over at the blonde haired boy

"It was nothing" he said taking the nick name as a complement that time.

**Somewhere near Konoha**

"Can you find him yet Karin?" Suigetsu asked in an irritated voice

"Not yet" she said

"Well hurry up its freezing" he said

Juugo just followed along silently not saying a word, but knowing secretly where their leader was.

"I sense some of his chakra coming from over there" Karin said pointing her finger in the direction.

"Great let's go this way then, maybe they have heated hotels" Suigetsu said following Karin.

Juugo just kept walking not saying a word.

* * *

here it is chapter 4

hope you enjoyed it

again please read and review. So far i love all your reviews keep them coming

sorry if Sasuke was a little ooc i try the best i can with him.

Xodancer4lifeoX out

Oh and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


	5. A New Year

summery: just another day in kohona or is it. looks like tthey have some visitors

and Naruto isn't that happy with Sasuke being back. Or is he just proteting Sakura.

chapter 5:** A New Year**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

_Somewhere near Konoha_

_"Can you find him yet Karin?" Suigetsu asked in an irritated voice_

_"Not yet" she said_

_"Well hurry up its freezing" he said_

_Juugo just followed along silently not saying a word, but knowing secretly where their leader was._

_"I sense some of his chakra coming from over there" Karin said pointing her finger in the direction._

_"Great let's go this way then, maybe they have heated hotels" Suigetsu said following Karin._

_Juugo just kept walking not saying a word._

**End of Recap**

Silence loomed as the night sky was engulfed by the dawn of the next day. The trees were whistling as the wind pushed them this way and that. The only sign of movement was from the animals that lived in the forest that shielded the village of enemies that passed by in the new light of the day. The birds sung their sweet chirping songs of the morning. The villagers' alarms went off in a timely fashion telling them that a new day was upon them. The day would soon be in a rhythm of busy people and happy kids playing in the golden sun of the day.

At the hospital sounds of patients sleeping and nurses checking statuses, to make sure everything was in order. Faint footsteps were heard down the hall and the buzzing of the lights in the ceiling gave a comforting feel to the nurses at work. A woman is sleeping in a dark small room with about four beds, bunk beds to be exact; they are made with a dull, gray pair of sheets and are not that comfortable. The woman is woken by a loud beeping noise by her ear.

She opens her eyes and sighs sleepily. She stands up and stretches rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up more. 'Just another usual day' the medic-nin thought, but how wrong she was. She looked at her pager to see who had paged her. The number read 177-6678 "Naruto" she said to herself, times like these made her regret giving Naruto her pager number. 'I was having a good dream too' she thought as she exited the gloomy, dark room and walked to the nurses' station.

"Good morning Sakura- san" a nurse said handing Sakura a bluish-green chart.

"Good morning" She said back politely taking the chart "May I barrow the Phone real quick?" she asked the nurse. Once Sakura dialed the number she waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello" a voice answered it was rather low and timid sounding_

"Hi, is Naruto there?" Sakura asked knowing it was Hinata who answered the phone

_"Yes just one minute please" the one called Hinata said softly. You could hear Hinata call for Naruto and then his loud voice answering the phone._

"Hey Naruto you paged me" Sakura stated when Naruto's voice boomed threw the receiver.

_"Oh hey Sakura" "Yeah I wanted to know what you were doing __tonight__I wanted__ to see if _you wanted to come out with Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and I" Naruto asked in one hyped, loud voice, taking a breath when he was done.

"Oh, I don't think so Naruto I think I'm just going to work some extra hours here then go home." Sakura said sighing inwardly. It's not that she didn't want to go it was just she would feel out of place with everyone being 'together' and her not. Anyways Lee would be hitting on her all night and she didn't need that.

_"Oh, ok" Naruto said uneasily. Lately Sakura had been working longer hours, a lot, and really hadn't been talking to anyone since _he _came back. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked being persistent trying to get his friend out of that Godforsaken hospital. _

"Yeah Naruto I'm pretty sure" Sakura said looking around the nurses' station at all the nervous families and friends waiting to hear about the one in the dull hospital room.

_"Ok" Naruto said taking a long pause waiting for her to say something "Well I got to go meeting Hinata then training" he said when she didn't say anything._

"Ok Naruto train hard and tell Hinata I said hi." Sakura said getting ready to hang up, glancing over at room 236. Where the grayish door was slightly cracked open where she could see the emotionless boy, no man sitting up looking out the window with the same look she knew too well.

_"Will do Sakura…. Oh and Sakura tell Sasuke I'll be coming to see him" Naruto said remembering something important he had to tell Sasuke. _

"Um…sure Naruto will do" Sakura said a little taken back by this sudden surprise of Naruto coming to see the traitor.

_"Ok, well __bye__ Sakura see you later" Naruto said as he hung up the phone._

"Yeah bye" Sakura said in a soft whisper as she put the phone back on the hook on the plain white counter of the nurses' station. She then looked up and took a very deep breath today was a new day. She opened the bluish-green chart and looked at the status of her patient. 'Looks like everything is fine, all that needs checking are his wounds that were stitched' Sakura thought to herself as she looked at the chart.

Sakura walked over to the room she was just glancing at when she was talking to Naruto. She took another deep breath and pushed the door open. Sakura put on a fake smile as she entered the room; she was a professional when it came to fake smiles, she had been putting them on ever since the man before her had left her life so suddenly.

"Good morning" she said as she looked at the monitors telling her how he was.

All he did was hn, not even taking his gaze from the window. His fist clenched and unclenched with every passing moment. 'This place is so dull and small and plain' he thought his eyes glaring at the outside world.

Ever since Sasuke came back a lot of people had been mean and scared. Most of the villagers' just turned their backs or ran and hid. There were only a very few who where forgiving and even then they still stood at a distance. Sasuke glanced back at Sakura she was looking at the chart; she had long since stopped the fake smile and was now just looking at the chart or the monitor.

Sakura had forgiven him or so he thought she was nice, but maybe that was just because she had to be. Naruto had forgiven Sasuke a long time ago mostly because he wanted to show Sasuke he could beat him and that was how Naruto was. A few of the other members of Konoha twelve had too, but Sasuke really cared more about what his old teammates thought especially one in particular.

"You seem fine Sasuke, you most likely will be out of here by the end of this month" Sakura said cheerfully.

This time he turned his intense gaze to her, his coal black eyes locked with her emerald green ones. He nodded and then broke their stare by looking back out the window.

Sakura looked at Sasuke there was something in his eyes that seemed softer or different but she couldn't place her finger on it. Whatever it was she liked it, it made Sasuke seem more human and gentle. On that note Sakura turned and walked out of the pain white room.

Two Hours Later

Naruto walked the halls of the dim lilted hospital till he came to a wooden door. He knocked two times before he heard a muffled "come in" from inside.

"Hey Sakura, just checking in, but I see your busy" the orange favoring ninja said raising an eye brow.

"Oh, hey Naruto" the pink haired medic-nin said raising her head from files that she knew her sensei would never get around to.

"Well just checking in I'll be back later to see if you want to come out with us" he said before exiting the small office and walking down the hallway to room 236. Naruto could be said for be many things, foolish, dense, stupid, funny, caring, but he was never really known for being serious. Right now he was serious, dead serious.

The nine-tailed fox vessel walked into the room with a very determined expression on his face. "Hey Sasuke" Naruto said shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke looked over at his ex-teammate. "Hn" he said not really caring.

"You know Sasuke your one of my teammates and I consider you a friend, but there are a couple things I want to get strait." Naruto said in a very harsh tone something not many people have heard from this little jokester.

Sasuke just continued to stare at him with his stoic face onyx eyes watching the blonde, blue eyed boys every move.

"When you left everyone was devastated, mostly Sakura, so I promised her I would do everything in my power to get you back." Naruto said "And I did just that, but as time went on everyone's wounds started to heal." Naruto continued

"Do you have a point or are you just babbling on like an idiot" Sasuke said in his monotone voice a little darker than usual.

"Don't test me Uchiha" Naruto said looking straight at his rival/friend.

Sakura took a break from her paperwork and took a walk through the hospital. The sun was setting and soon the night would overcome the day. As she was walking she couldn't help but over hear a fight going on in the room next to her. She looked through the window to see Naruto glaring daggers at Sasuke; usually it was the other way around.

"Look Sasuke I want you to stay away from Sakura she has worked too hard and too long for you to just walk right back into her life and ruin it for her" Naruto said his rage boiling

'So this is the real reason he stopped by' Sasuke thought to himself looking at Naruto starting to stand up.

"So just back off her, because she is too nice to just hate you and let everything be." Naruto said continuing his lecture.

Sasuke winced as he stood completely to face Naruto. They went into a long staring contest.

"Just let her be happy" Naruto said breaking the tense silence.

Outside the room

There was a commotion at the front doors of the hospital, Sakura looked over and saw three figures standing there. A girl with shoulder length red hair and glasses and two guys one who was really tall and looked like he could break Sakura in half. The last guy had white hair and looked really pale himself.

Inside the room

"Just back of and let her be happy" Naruto said his voice becoming softer with every word

the day soon became night as the sun went down slowly. A pink shadow was cast on the side of the hospital building. As the night started coming upon the small village. The hustle and bustle of the day came to a stop and the silence that had started the day arived again for the night. The wind blew threw the trees pushing them this way and that. Everything came to a complet stop as night engulfed the day. The only signs of movment was that of the ninjas that where to guared the villege.

* * *

well heres an other chapter. 

keep reading and reviewing.

thank you and have a wonderful day or night.

title really doesn't fit the chapter though

Xodancer4lifeoX bye


	6. Team Hebi

Summery: (this is in the view of team hebi. before they get to the hospital.) Looks like team hebi is getting closer to their destination. (will they find their beloved leader? What happens when sakura gets insulted to the highest degree? does saskue even want to be found? the world may never know

Chapter 6:**Team Hebi**

**People who have reviewed i thank you (lalalagirl, amber1693, and Tiger Priestess)**

**Recap**

_Outside the room_

_There was a commotion at the front doors of the hospital, Sakura looked over and saw three figures standing there. A girl with shoulder length red hair and glasses and two guys one who was really tall and looked like he could break Sakura in half. The last guy had white hair and looked really pale himself._

_Inside the room_

"_Just back off and let her be happy" Naruto said his voice becoming softer with every word_

**End of Recap**

Then night was dark and the three were cold. Everything was still; People sleeping cozily in their soft beds, dreaming sweet dreams of tomorrow. Everyone was sleeping except for these three who were making a very loud commotion in this serene area. "Common can't you find his chakra anywhere its freezing and I'm tired and, and-" Suigetsu complained as the three criminals walked around aimlessly.

"Oh just shut up I'm doing the best I can" "And don't you think I would love to be sleeping somewhere nice and warm and comfortable with Sasuke-kun an-" Karin said yelling at Suigetsu then going off into a day dream.

Before she could get any further with her little dream Suigetsu cut her off complaining more, "How about you shut up and find your 'beloved' Sasuke-kun so we all can get a good nice sleep tonight"

'_Here we go again' _Juugo thought watching as the two bickered and yelled about something that was basically pointless. He got in-between the two when he could take no more of this "Is this any way a team should act?" "We should be working together; Karin you said you had a small sense of his chakra, so why don't we follow that without the bickering" He said looking at both of them.

"Fine" the two said in unison turning away from one another with angry glares; hate in their eyes as the trio walked along the dirt road.

Awhile later when the moon shone brightly in the night sky Karin said "Hey I think the chakra is getting stronger; from over there" pointing in a general direction.



"Finally" came a scream from Suigetsu as he started towards the big metal gates; Juugo pulled him back with little effort. "Hey what's your problem dude?" he asked looking at the tall, tree of a man.

"There are grads all over the place I don't think running in like a crazy person would be such a good idea" Juugo suggested with a slight humorist tone.

"Juugo is right we should plan a silent attack then find where Sasuke-Kun is" Karin stated looking around to make sure there was no one coming.

"Well what if we just knock the grads out so this way it won't be all that bad of an attack and we can get away without being noticed by anyone" Suigetsu suggested looking at both of them.

All the two could do was stare at him it was very unusual that he of all people actually make any sense and this was actually a well thought out plan; how he came up with it was beyond them.

"SO?" he asked

"Fine it sound ok" Karin said mad that she didn't think of the plan; it was invigorating.

"Alright then plan is ago" Suigetsu said.

After a moment they were all in place the guards were sitting by the gate waiting for their shift to be over so they could go home and be with their families. So the trio's chakra was unnoticed by the two sleepy guards. Karin gave the two awaiting men the signal and they were off; the two guards were out cold in a matter of minutes.

"Alright now what?" Suigetsu asked looking at the unconscious men lying on the dirt ground in front of the big iron gates.

"We should follow the chakra" Juugo said looking at Karin as he said this.

Taking what he said as her cue she took a deep breath and concentrated "Over there; in that building" Karin said pointing to a big building down a little ways.

"You sure, because I know I don't want to be lost when that sun begins to rise" the white haired male said making Karin glare at him.

"Of course I'm sure" she said through clenched teeth.

"Let's go" Juugo said changing the subject.

The three walked over to the tall building discovering that it was the infirmary. Karin looked up at the building seeing all the windows gleaming in the starlit night. Juugo pushed open the heavy glass doors letting the other two step inside. There was a loud gasp that went through the hospital as they stood in the highly lit lounge of the hospital.



Juugo was the first one to notice the pink haired women look at the three of them with very intense jade orbs. It felt like she was studying every detail on their bodies; burning their images into her brain so she could remember who they where if she ever encountered them later in life.

Karin took this gasp as a sign of power; as if it were saying they had the upper hand. So she said without faltering "We're looking for Uchiha, Sasuke"

Everyone immediately looked over in the pink haired girl's direction; the three noticed it right away.

Karin locked eyes with her a slight glare in, Karin's eyes; Karin walked over to her. "She's kind of hot" Juugo heard Suigetsu whisper before following their red headed teammate over to the girl in pink.

"I'm guessing you know where Sasuke-kun is" Karin said looking straight into her jade orbs.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't" she answered challenging this red head before her.

"You don't want to mess with me" Karin said trying to sound like she could inflict a lot of bodily harm to the tiny pink haired girl standing there.

Inside a room

Sasuke was staring more glaring at the blonde boy standing in front of him. He was about to say something very Uchihaish, but didn't get a chance seeing how there was a loud disruption out in the hall.

"What the hell?" Naruto said aloud looking toward the door.

Sasuke looked at the plain door also wondering what was going on; and unlike Naruto took action. He moved, with pain, to the door and opened it. To his surprise he saw team Hebi standing there.

Naruto was, now standing beside Sasuke looking out in the hallway seeing the exact same thing his old teammate saw.

In the hallway

"No I think you have it the wrong way" "You don't want to mess with me" Sakura said looking right into Karin's eyes.

Everyone started to scatter; wanting to get away from this scene. Juugo looked around watching as everyone ran to another place in the hospital. Then he looked to a room as the door opened to revile a dark hair man with piercing dark eyes. 'Sasuke' he thought to himself.

"Yeah right what are you going to do you little pathetic, weakling" Karin said with a smug look on her face.



Sakura was going to let these three go without a scratch on them but that comment did it. "Weakling?" She questioned her eyebrow twitching, eyes going into a death glare, fits clenching.

Sasuke looked at the back of her head and noticed as soon as the word left Karin's mouth she was going to get trouble.

Naruto was about to go stop Sakura from killing this redheaded girl but was stopped by Sasuke "Let her fight her own battles" was what he said to explain his actions.

"What are you kidding me, Sakura could kill this girl" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with a very confused look "I know that you don't know that Sakura's strength has grown, but seriously are you mad"

Sasuke said nothing not even his usual grunt; all he did was restraining Naruto from getting to Sakura. He watched as his old girl teammate tried to restrain herself from literally kicking the girl, standing a few inches away from her, ass. It was weird but Sasuke felt that Sakura was madder at the word than the person.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Suigetsu said to Juugo watching as the pink haired girl just got madder and madder.

"I believe you're right" Juugo said "We should probably stop Karin from getting herself killed."

"What are you kidding me? I'd rather watch this than anything else in the world"

Juugo said nothing shaking his head silently. He looked over to Sasuke who was watching the girl with the glaring green eyes intently. 'She must be the girl he was telling me about the one form his old team.' Juugo thought to himself.

The night was soon becoming day as the people of the small village started to wake from their sweet slumber. Everything was quietly still then sound gradually became louder as the villager's began their normal routine. None of them knowing what had happened while they slept and none would know what was happening as they woke. Only the people in the lounge of the infirmary knew.

hope you liked this chapter i'm not so keen on it though

keep reviewing, ifyou do i will dedicate the chapter to you.

suggestions? let me know

Xodancer4lifeoX


End file.
